


Zimbabwe

by Theemperor95



Series: The Blank Series [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Brat TK, Business Trip, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Carlos, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Needy TK, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sexting, Spanking, sub tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95
Summary: “ Yeah but do you have to go?” The conversation seemed to be going in circles at this point “ yes TK, I have to go, that’s what mandatory means” TK whined his disapproval and pouted.or: Carlos has a business trip, TK isn't happy about it. But thank god for phone sex.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: The Blank Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698076
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Zimbabwe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Phone Sex is hot, that's it 
> 
> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.

“ Yeah, but do you _have_ to go?” The conversation seemed to be going in circles at this point “ yes TK, I _have_ to go, that’s what mandatory means” TK whined his disapproval and pouted. 

“ now now baby boy, don’t pout, you have to help me finish packing” cooed Carlos

“ NO” stated TK punctuated with a foot stomp.

Carlos let out a loud sight, pinching the bridge of his nose “ Excuse me?” He was trying to keep his tone controlled, but TK’s tantrum was getting out of hand “ do you want to try that again tiger? and just remember that the answer dictates whether I spank you or fuck you on our last night together” 

TK seemed to deflate at that “ I’m sorry Papi, I’ll help you pack” Carlos gave him a proud smile “ good choice” 

Packing would have gone a hell of a lot quicker if TK hadn’t been walking as if he had cement blocks for shoes, but eventually, it was done and the luggage was by the front door. " Ready for dinner now baby?” 

“ Yeah, I guess” TK sounded like a sad puppy to his own ears, so he really couldn’t fault Carlos for chuckling, and yet it didn’t make it hurt any less. “ I’m sorry for laughing baby, but I’ll only be gone for five days, and we’ll talk all the time I promise. LA’s only two hours ahead” 

Logically TK knew Carlos was right, logically his boyfriend taking a business trip shouldn’t affect him this much, but there was nothing logical about what was going on in TK’s head right now. “ yeah but, Carlos, I don’t know if I can go without a dom for five days” There, he said it, his biggest worry and the reason he wasn’t being a supportive boyfriend. Carlo’s entire posture softened “ oh baby, you never have to worry about that, I’ll always be your dom, whether I’m here, or LA, or Zimbabwe” 

“ why Zimbabwe?”

“ No idea, I was just trying to convey that I’d be really far away”

“ oh, but you literally could have said anywhere, and you chose Zimbabwe”

“ Tyler, so not the point” TK threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms “ yeah, ok thank you”

Dinner was delicious as always, and Carlos ended up both spanking _and_ fucking TK that night whispering words of praise and love the whole time. They both went to sleep sated and tangled in each other. 

The alarm was a rude awakening, but Carlos had to get to the airport before 7 if he wanted to make his flight. TK ever the clingy baby, tried to pull him back into bed so he would be late and miss his flight, but after a few failed tries, he got up to give his Papi a proper send-off. “ promise to call me before you take off” kiss “ and when you land” kiss “and when you get to your friend's house” kiss. 

Carlos cupped his jaw, “ I promise amor, I’ll even FaceTime you once I get to Eddie’s so you can meet him and his adorable son” A few more kisses, and Carlos was out the door.

TK groaned into the now-empty apartment and went to back to burrowing in his bed, with any luck, Carlo’s scent had lingered in the sheets. Before his eyes had the chance to slide shut once more, his phone pinged, indicating a text from his favorite person 

**Papi:** I forgot to tell you that I talked to Judd, and he knows to be keeping an eye on you.

TK didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he figured that if his Papi thought it was good, then he did as well 

**Me:** Thank you, Papi,

He received a text, not 10 seconds after 

**Papi:** You’re very welcome darling. Now go to sleep, and I’ll call you before take off.

TK didn’t bother answering, he just put his phone down and closed his eyes. 

He had been having a wonderful dream when the phone by his head started ringing, he answered before being fully awake 

“ Carlos?” 

“ yeah baby, just calling to let you know that I’m taking off, I love you”

“ love you” 

he was back asleep before he hung up the phone. 

He woke up a few hours later, well-rested and with a clearer mind. Carlos would figure out how to make his dominance known, that, he was sure of. He made his way into the kitchen to make himself a late breakfast, but before he opened the fridge he saw a note stuck to the door 

_Hi baby, I know you were worried about not feeling my dominance when I left so I decided having a say in what you eat would be a great way to remind you you’re owned. I prepped all your lunches and dinners. You can pick what you have for breakfast but your choices are green smoothie, protein shake, or scrambled eggs with toast._

_I love you, and remember, your safe words still apply from a distance_

Tk let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding, he couldn’t believe he ever doubted his dom’s ability to take care of him. 

Breakfast was quiet, too quiet for TK’s liking, but knowing that Carlos picked his meal made him feel a little less alone, and a lot more settled. After breakfast, he cleaned up, took a shower with Carlos’s products to smell a bit like him, got dressed, and headed to work. He’d been singing along to a pop song at the top of his lungs when a call came in 

“ good morning amor, we just landed” TK can’t help but smile, he loves that voice… and that face and those delicious arms, and don’t even get him started on the abs. Ok he’s getting off track, and he hasn’t even answered yet 

“ good morning Papi! did you have a good flight?” 

“ Yeah, short and sweet, just like you” The teasing smile could be heard over the phone

“ Hey! I’m only like two inches shorter than you” he pointed out, “ but I’m glad you got there ok, give me a call when you get to Eddie’s. I’m almost at work”

“ will do honey, but tell me, before you go, did you enjoy your breakfast?” TK flushes “ yes, I really did, thank you for doing that for me”

“ any time baby boy, any time. I love you and be safe”

The call cut out as soon as TK got his “ I love you” in. 

***

The first few hours of the shift were uneventful, they had a few minor calls, all having to do with pets and kids, the only hardship is that they had been back to back, so by the time they got back to the station, it was already lunchtime, and as luck would have it, Carlos chose that precise moment to call.

“ Hello again handsome, I missed your face,” said Carlos with a sweet smile 

“ yeah well, I can think of other parts of you I miss more” mumbled TK almost to himself, but Carlos heard, he _always_ heard 

“ behave cariño” 

That brought out a melodious laugh from whoever was in the room with Carlos, so he took the opportunity to introduce one of his best friends to his boyfriend “ Tyler, meet Eddie, Eddie, TK” 

“ Nice to meet you” greeted Eddie “ I’ve heard a lot about you, mostly good,” he said with a teasing tone. 

“ Eddie here needs some advice about telling his best friend he’s in love with him” Carlos interjected. The other Latin man turned cherry red “ any advice TK?” 

“ weeelll, if he’s anything like me, and you’re anything like Carlos, I would suggest taking the lead and being blunt, cause just by looking at you, I can tell you that boy would be blind to not be in love with you”

“ wow TK, way to flirt with other men while I’m right in front of you” 

TK scoffed “ Oh please as if I had eyes for anyone else” 

The conversation became a bit more rushed after that, TK really wanted to get some food in him before the alarm inevitably went off again. They caught up, Carlos told him about his plans, TK did the same and within five minutes the conversation was over with a promise to talk again that night. 

His ass hadn’t even touched the seat before the teasing by his family started, thankfully it wasn’t too bad, just a few remarks about his dopey smile and the fact that he had probably had already talked to Carlos six times that morning, to which he let them know that it had only been three _thank you very much._

***

By the time TK got home that night, he was dead tired, good thing he had taken a shower at the station, or else he’s pretty sure he would have fallen asleep in the bath. He did manage to send Carlos a quick good night text before he was dead to the world though. 

What he woke up to though, he was not expecting. 

**Papi:** good night baby boy, I just wanted to tell you a bit about my night. We dropped Chris off at his grandma’s house, and then Eddie took me to a local firefighter bar where I got to meet the 118. They’re amazing, they’re funny and warm and as close as you guys are. Buck, Eddie’s crush, is an adorable 6’2 puppy so eager to please he reminds me of you a little. You know, when you’re on your back, or better yet on your knees, fucking yourself on the suctioned dildo at my command. When I tell you to speed up but not cum and it takes everything in you to obey, but you do anyway because you just want me to call you my _good boy_ and you are tiger, you’re so good, so good for me, you always deserve all the praise I give you, even when I have to spank it into you. Which reminds me, I love how your ass looks all the time, but when it's painted red by my hand it's one of my favorite sights. And then reminding you who you belong to by fucking you right after so you feel it, mmmm, baby you make the sweetest noises: it's like this little mewls and whimpers as if you can’t help yourself. _And then_ , and then you cum untouched like a trained bitch, and it never fails to send me over the edge, because watching you come, Tesoro? It's a goddamn revelation. 

Tk’s ready to pound nails by the end of the text. The phone almost slips out of his hand in his haste to call Carlos, needing to hear his voice. 

“ Good morning sweetheart, sleep ok?” How could Carlos sound so calm when he just shook TK’s world with a few words 

“ papiiiiiii, please” is all he mangled to get out in his desperation 

“ liked the text did you?” again with the teasing tone, it never failed to drive TK wild 

“ please please please” He didn’t even know what he was begging for, but he bet his life Carlos did

“ shh honey, let me get somewhere more private and I’ll help you” 

TK heard rustling on the other end of the line as if Carlos was moving, a few seconds later and Carlos spoke again 

“ ok Chiquito, I’m in a supply closet, I don’t have long before someone comes looking for me, so I need you to do everything I say, got it?”

“ yes Papi, please” 

“ you beg so pretty baby, everything you do is always so pretty”

“ nghhhhhh” was the most eloquent response he could muster, but praise did it for him like nothing else so it wasn’t totally his fault

“ my pretty baby must be so desperate huh?” cooed Carlos “ we should do something about that”

TK was nodding before he realized Carlos couldn’t actually see him “ yes sir, please get me off”

“ oh honey, how could I deny you anything when you’re so polite” Carlo’s voice had gained that dommy edge that drove TK crazy “ ok baby boy, I want you naked for me now, and put the phone on speaker so you can use both hands, say green when you’re done”

A little over a minute later TK had followed the order “ green sir”

“ Good boy. Now I want you to put a hand on your throat baby and just keep it there for now just like I like to do when I kiss you” 

TK did as he was told and placed his left hand on his windpipe, careful to not actually apply any pressure. “ now with the other hand, I want you to stick two fingers into your mouth and get them nice and wet for me, make it sloppy”

“Mmmmm” 

“ Dios TK, I swear your oral fixation will be the death of me, I just love how needy you get to have something in your mouth”Carlos was getting worked up himself, but this wasn’t about that, this was about getting TK off. “ Now take those fingers and play with your nipples, one and then the other, make sure to give them equal attention”

Carlos knew how sensitive the younger man’s nipples were. Sometimes they were even enough to make TK come. But today wasn’t about that.

“ Once they’re nice and red baby, get the lube and wet your fingers again”

TK knew where this was going and his hole started twitching in anticipation 

“ got it, Papi,” he said breathlessly 

“ good boy baby, now I want you to rub your hole, don’t push in yet, just play with yourself a little bit”

TK did as he was told, and the sensation was amazing, he loved having his hole played with. After a few minutes of teasing, he started to get impatient so he whined. 

“ getting a little squirmy honey?” 

“ more Papi, please” 

“ ok ok, feed your slutty hole two fingers baby, I want you to feel it”

The initial push was amazing, it provided TK with just enough burn to feel taken and vulnerable 

“ now I want you to put the other hand to use baby, fill your other hole up and keep it stuffed, I know how much you enjoy being full from both ends”

TK was in the floaty headspace where taking direction was as easy and as essential as breathing 

“ Now pretty baby, fuck your hole hard and fast, this is all you’re getting, so make sure it’s enough to make yourself cum 

The whine TK let out was enough to make Carlos’ cock twitch. Man, he did not think this through, he was dying for release now. He could hear the erotic squelching sound of TK pistoning his fingers into his hole, and it painted a very pretty picture in his head.

“ Tyler, take your fingers out of your mouth and spank your inner thigh for me”

Now the sounds of TK fucking himself were joined by the sounds of hand meting flesh and Carlos was about ready to take himself in hand. 

Not long after though TK keened and started begging again 

“ can I come, Papi, please I’ve been a good boy” 

“ yes you have baby, such a good boy, of course, you can come, come for me”

That did it. Carlos heard a gasp and a muffled moan followed by the hum of TK coming down from the high

“ How was that baby?” asked Carlos

“ good, so good Papi, I’m gonna sleep now”

“ no, no baby, go drink some juice and eat a snack, and then you can sleep”

Aftercare from adistance was hard but necessary, so Carlos made TK follow the same routine they did when he was at home. It took a few more minutes, but once Carlos felt TK was grounded enough, he allowed him to go back to bed.

“ sleep tight Chiquito, text me as soon as you wake up”

TK hummed his assent, already half-asleep 

Carlos hung up. How the fuck was he going to walk in there 20 minutes late and half-hard? Oh well, it had been totally worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and leave comments and stuff if there's anything you wanna see, or you just wanna say hi.
> 
> Till Next time


End file.
